1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hospital gowns and more particularly pertains to a new hospital gown for permitting attachment of different portions of the hospital gown together to make it more convenient when performing various functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hospital gowns is known in the prior art. More specifically, hospital gowns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hospital gowns include U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,159; U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,086; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,477; U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,467; U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,864; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,278.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hospital gown. The inventive device includes a hospital gown with an elongate main slit located on the back of the hospital gown and extending between the top neck opening and the bottom edge of the hospital gown. The outer side of the front of the hospital gown has spaced apart first, second and third attachment regions. The first attachment region is positioned adjacent the bottom edge of the hospital gown. The second attachment region is positioned between the top neck opening and the first attachment region and the third attachment region is positioned between the first and second attachment regions. The first attachment region is detachably attachable to the second and third attachment regions. The outer side of the back of the hospital gown has fourth and fifth attachment regions positioned on the outer side of the back of the hospital gown adjacent the bottom edge of the hospital gown. The fourth and fifth attachment regions each are detachably attachable to the second and third attachment regions.
In these respects, the hospital gown according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of has fasteners positioned at various locations to permit attaching different portions of the hospital gown together to make it more convenient when performing various functions.